


Obsession within photographs

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Obsession, Other, POV First Person, Photo Shoots, Protective Ash Lynx, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 46





	Obsession within photographs

Dino Golzine stood, hands clasped behind his back and looked out the window, however without admiring the splendid garden of the villa.  
He was waiting.  
At two twenty on the dot, he heard a discreet knock on the door.  
"Come on," said Dino.  
The door opened: it was one of his bodyguards, Martin.  
"This is for you and I have been told that Mr. Taylor sends you his most sincere greetings," said the latter.  
"Thank you"  
He had been really punctual as promised, Golzine thought, reverently smoothing the brown paper package as soon as he was alone.  
He opened it.  
It was a small pile of photographs. His investigator must have taken a long time to follow Ash, but it was not an easy task.  
The old man's heart began to beat fast in the ribcage, as soon as his gaze rested on the photograph.  
Ash Lynx. My Aslan.  
A sigh escaped his lips: it had been three months since the boy had gone away rebelling against him.  
The photo must have been taken somewhere in Central Park: Aslan was sitting on a bench with a worn-out book, open on his knees; he wore a black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, wore glasses resting on his nose and his blond hair fell a little messy on his neck.  
Dino thought he recognized a very rare copy of one of Saliger's novels which he had given to the boy for his fifteenth birthday.  
The old man left the photo in a corner of the desk and took another: in this, he showed Ash walking on the street with a guarded air, as if he knew that someone was following him.  
In another, he saw that journalist who was to be called Max Lobo and a guy in his company, a quiet-looking Japanese whose name he didn't know and Ash who were arguing, sitting at a bar table.  
In the fourth also appeared Eiji, the boy of Japanese origin with whom Ash was so attached.  
The two young men were seated close to each other, with their heads bowed to each other: Eiji was pointing something with his finger in the phone screen and Ash was laughing; in another there were other boys that Dino didn't recognize, most likely they were members of Ash's gang.  
In the fifth, there was Ash sitting on a wall, next to Eiji who was looking at him absorbedly, most likely they were talking about something.  
Dino had known Eiji Okamura long ago.  
At first, he didn't understand what a guy like Okamura had in common with someone like Ash. Two people who could not be more different from each other, coming from completely different life situations.  
Then he understood it: Ash had finally found someone who had begun to love him unconditionally and not with an exclusively carnal love, without asking him for anything in return; Eiji's soul was a warm, welcoming refuge, to give the boy's demons some peace.  
You don't understand, Ash I can give you what you need and not that silly kid. It is I who created you, loved and raised you like a son!  
The last photo was taken again in Central Park, most likely on a quiet afternoon: Aslan was sitting on a bench, next to him was Eiji who had fallen asleep, with his head resting on his shoulder.  
They looked like two lovers.  
Dino clenched his teeth when a sharp pang crossed his stomach.  
Ash's features were relaxed, relaxed as never before, and the soft smile that hung over his lips.  
It was a true, happy smile that Golzine had never seen on his protege's face.  
Why? He never smiled at me like this ...  
With a gesture of anger, he took the photos and threw them on the ground.  
Dino stared with hatred at Eiji's image ...  
He would return to him, even at the cost of having to do something that would break his lynx, he decided.  
To hurt everything he held dear to Ash.


End file.
